digimon fusion prime
by BladeKnightmare
Summary: what if jack found a fusion loader the same day as mikey kudo jack will have to become the Prime Heart general while dealing with girl troubles due to miko splashing water on cursed water on jack before they left for the digital world
1. the cursed guy digiworld start

digimon fusion prime

the rise of prime heart and fusion fighters

mikey pov

jermery - fight me taiki

akari - he said no

car falls out of nowhere

mikey - look out

[push them and save there lives]

? - i messed up big time now i cant be king now im gonna die

mikey - hey little guy you need help

? my name is shoutmon and its to late

[jacks pov]

jack - man i wish miko would stop running through the ground bridge when theres dangerous missions

miko - this is awsome

jack - miko we need to leave'

[pull miko out of the combat zone]

jack - what where you tinking

miko - cool picture of bot smashing cons

jack - do you think about your life ? - help me jack - did you hear that

miko - hear what make i need to splash water on you

miko goes and gets some water for jack to help him wake up fully

? - help me

jack goes and sees a digimon

? - my name is Wargreymon what your human

jack - mine jack what are you

miko finds jack and splash water on him some get in his mouth

jack - what happened to me

miko - sorry jack the only spring i could find around here is a cursed spring something about drowned girl

jack - dont you ever listen in class those sping change you body

miko - oops

jack - never mind whe need to help him

both mikey and jack pov in a flash light

do you wish do save them

miko akari and jerimy - do thouch that thing

taiki and jack - sorry guys but we have to help

mikey turned its red color while jacks turned into a darker red color

then there adventure begins

by the way for jacks girl form think kari wth black hair and jack clothes and no jack wont change back stuck like this till after the barga army rachet will have a antidote by then 


	2. battle with mad leomon and explanitions

digimon fusion prime part 2 [ just so you know kari second series of digimon now on to the story]

akari - where are we

jack - looks peaceful no cons around

akari - why are you wearing guy clothes

jack - i was a guy the miko deside to pour cused water on me become we came here

miko - i said sorry

jack - no you did not but i aperrcate the jester

wargreymon &amp; shoutmon - reload us you two

jack - how

wargreymon - hold your fusion loader and say reload

jack &amp; mikey - reload

shoutmon - good to be out in the air

wargreymon - somethings coming

[madleomon emerges]

madleomon - digifuse

madleomon/chainsaw mode

now time for the humans to die

jack - i take it back this is worse than cons

mikey - who cons

jack - explan later survive now

mikey - good idea

wargreymon - need more power to save the humans

?- wing blade

wargreymon - is that you dualfalconomon

think red and gold falcon with green plasma coming out of it wings

dualfalconomon - yes it is i wargreymon human digifuse me and war greymon

jack - right wargreymon + dual falconomon digi fuse falcongreymon

falconomon turns into a machine and it wing go on the back of wargreymon while his shilds are now on his arms

and his head head merges with wargreymon helmet and make a red helmet with a sliver horn with green shades for

wargreymon - madleomon your regin is over

big-bang-burning-skydive

madleomon - i will have my revenge

mikey - now who are those cons your talking about

jack sighs

jack - now what i tell you stay here no talking in our world

mikey - ok why

miko - it a us gorverment secret ok

jack - well there was a war on an alien planet called cybertron later on they left there planet to continue

there where two fraction autobots and deceptcons autobots protect life and cons 2 words pure evil

jermery - what i dont belive you

shoutmon - its crazy

jack - miko do have any picture of the bots we can show them

miko - sure jack shows picture of bulkhead and arcee with miko and jack as a guy

shoutmon - so who the guy in the black shirt

miko - i might of called jack crazy about digimon and splashed him with cursed water

jack ok well lets call it the night 


End file.
